Sniper Code
by Aviance
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mulai membuka ingatannya dahulu yang hilang. Ingatan tentang dia dan dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Chanyeol si penjaga dan Baekhyun si... Jadi siapa Baekhyun yang dahulu? WARNING/CHANBAEK AREA/YAOI/DONT LIKE DONT READ (CHAP 5 UP)
1. Chapter 1

**SNIPPER CODE**

 **Desclaimer:  
** Exo itu milik tuhan yang dijaga sama ortu mereka dan didebutkan sama SM :v. Author hanya minjam nama saja beib :3. Cerita milik saya murni sekali.

 **CAST:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

 **Genre:** Mysteri, romance, action, and little bit of comedy

 **Rating: T++**

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek, and other official exo couple

N/B: jalan cerita terinspirasi sama all anime yang pernah daku tonton :v

PRESENT

PROLOGUE

Baekhyun benci dingin. Sungguh. Baginya musim yang paling ia ingin hilangkan dari dunia adalah musim dingin. Tapi, dia juga takut tidak akan dapat melihat salju putih yang menari disetiap malam natal tiba. Katakanlah dia labil. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dan, yang paling menyebalkan lagi adalah, ketika musim dingin datang, tugas sekolah dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang digelutinya kian memadat. Dengan sangat terpaksa sekali, sepanjang musim dingin, Baekhyun akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Tak tahukah jika selama ini Baekhyun sering mengutuk petinggi sekolah dan juga pembimbing klubnya.

Kepulan asap dingin menguar dari hidung Baekhyun yang kala itu sedang berjalan pulang. Jaket hitam tebal masih kurang untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyergap. Ini adalah puncak musim dingin. Tak heran jka suhu sangatlah dingin. Mengingat harusnya ia libur sekolah, membuat pemuda berkulit cerah itu kembali merutuki sekolahnya yang hanya memberikan waktu libur selama tiga hari dinatal eve. Memang susah menjadi murid di sebuah sekolah unggulan. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika ia selalu mengeluh. Oh ayolah... Baekhyun sejak awal sangat enggan untuk masuk Seoul High School. Tapi, daripada dia dicap anak durhaka, lebih baik Baekhyun menuruti permintaan kedua orangtuanya. Walau sedikit terpaksa.

"Dinginnn...". Baekhyun menaikan syalnya. Mencari cara agar tubuhnya sedikit merasa hangat. Tas punggung hitam yang terlihat berat membuat beban ditubuh si surai abu-abu bertambah. Ujung celana seragam berwarna hitam terlihat agak basah. Oh sepertinya sang pemilik sedikit mengalami kecelakaan saat berjalan pulang. Dia tak sengaja menendang ember berisi air milik warung makan dipinggir jalan tadi. Sialnya. Hal itu menambah kadar kedinginan Baekhyun ditubuh. Dan, ah sepertinya tuhan masih menyayangi dia. Pemilik warung yang baik hati tidak memarahinya. Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk maklum saat Baekhyun meminta maaf.

"Sial...Sooman brengsek...kepala sekolah macam apa dia,huh... tak tahukah jika murid juga manusia yang membutuhkan refreshing dan waktu istirahat...". Baekhyun menggerutu sambil melirik arlojinya setelah selesai mengatai kepala sekolah yang merangkap menjadi petinggi diyayasan.

Pukul sembilan tepat. Dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai didepan bank. Yang artinya, tempat tinggal dia masih jauh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ditengah trotoar yang sepi.

"Hah...menyusahkan saja...". Baekhyun menengadah kelangit. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam sakut jaket. Hamparan bintang yang indah cukup menghibur hati Baekhyun. Hingga...

"Eh...Apa itu?...Manusia yang meluncur dari gedung?...Tidak mungkin". Baekhyun mengucek matanya ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu dari ujung matanya. Sesuatu itu meluncur diatas gedung bank yang sudah tutup seperti pasukan militer yang ingin menyergap buronan dengan kemunculan action dariatas gedung menggunakan tali. Kebetulan atau bukan, sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun itu turun disisi yang mana tak terlalu jauh dari si pemuda manis.

Baekhyun penasaran. Ia mendekati gedung bank yang gelap, bahkan sampai nekat melompati pagar hanya untuk memastikan.

Baekhyun berjalan diantara semak-semak yang terawat. Mengendap seperti maling hanya untuk membunuh rasa penasarannya.

"Laki-laki...". Bisik Baekhyun sekecil mungkin.

Besar dan tinggi. Sungguh perpaduan yang mengerikan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa merinding tepat setelah maniknya bertatapan sekilas dengan orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam itu. Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Jarak mereka yang tak terlalu jauh memudahkan Baekhyun untuk melihatnya. Itupun berlaku sebaliknya pada orang yang semenjak tadi Baekhyun amati gerakannya. Hanya saja karena minimya pencayahan, Baekhyun jadi tak bisa memastikan dengan jelas wajah orang itu

"S-sepertinya harus segera pergi...aku mencium hawa tidak enak...". Baekhyun berbalik dari posisi mengamati, memegang lehernya yang mulai mendingin dan sejurus kemudian kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

" _Yak...Chanyeol ...kenapa diam saja..."._ Suara dari Bluetooth yang terpasang ditelinganya menyentakan lelaki berpakaian hitam itu.

"Maaf Hyeong. Ah...sepertinya tadi ada yang melihatku...". Chanyeol merapihkan peralatan kerjanya. Memasukan tali yang ia gunakan dan beberapa senjata seperti pistol maupun pisau kedalam tas ransel yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tong sampah, tempat ia memulai perkerjaannya.

" _Jangan bercanda kau...aku sudah memastikan disana tidak ada orang agar kau lebih leluasa membunuh..."._ Ucap suara itu lagi. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong...lagipula, dia tidak melihat keseluruhan yang aku perbuat...aku sudah menakutinya tadi. Jadi ia tak mungkin mau membuka mulutnya begitu saja kepada orang lain". Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai memasukan semua barang bawaanya pun lantas mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan sebuah pakaian casual dan beberapa benda dari merk terkenal. Tampilan yang classy dan sexy.

" _Astaga...apa yang kau lakukan pada orang itu, Yeol?"._ Orang disebrang sana menggerang frustasi.

"Hanya menatapnya tajam...tenanglah, dia hanya anjing chihuahua, Hyeong". Chanyeol mengenakan tas ranselnya. Baju yang sebulmnya ia kenakan dimasukan kedalam papper bag. Dengan langkah santai dia meninggalkan tempat kerjanya malam itu.

" _Aishhh...awas saja jika kau sampai terkena masalah"._

"Tidak akan. Oh iya, Hyeong. Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?".

 _"Apa saja... dan jangan terlalu larut untuk pulang. Besok kau mulai masuk sekolah, Yeol. Sekolahmu bukanlah sekolah biasa. Ingat itu"._ Dia berpesan kepada adiknya yang keras kepala.

"Hmmm...". Chanyeol menjawab hanya sebatas gumaman. Percakapan itupun selesai sampai disana.

=======Snipper Code======

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil dibelakangnya. Seorang pria paruh baya berpakain jas hitam membungkuk hormat disamping kanan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan tas ranselnya.

"Apakah tuan muda ingin saya jemput saat pulang nanti?. Nyonya sangat khawatir ketika melihat tuan muda pulang semalam dalam keadaan peluh bercucuran". Ucapnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tidak usah. Sudah kubilang bagaimanapun keadaanya, aku kan pulang jalan kaki. Jangan remehkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri". Sunggut Baekhyun yang moodnya buruk semenjak ia bangun tadi pagi.

Baekhyun benci diperlakukan manja. Dan ibunya sangat suka memperlakuan sang putra tunggal demikian. Bayangkan saja, Nyonya Byun memaksa Baekhyun untuk ia suapi tadi. Alasanya hanya karena Baekhyun terlihat sedikit pucat hari ini. Bahkan, sang ibu hendak menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga Byun hanya karena ia khawatir melihat Baekhyun semalam yang pulang dengan wajah pucat bermandikan peluh. Padahal musim sedang dingin. Belum sampai disitu saja, Baekhyun bahkan disuruh untuk tetap dirumah. Hey. Ingatkan umur Baekhyun kepada ibunya itu.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya mohon undur diri tuan muda". Membungkuk hormat pria itu kemudian kembali kedalam mobil yang dikendarainya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diluar gerbang.

Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat gedung sekolahnya yang megah.

Byun Baekhyun adalah putra tunggal keluarga Byun yang sangat cerdas. Dia menguasai hampir seluruh mata pelajaran, suaranya sangat merdu, jago memainkan alat musik, bisa bela diri, tampan dan manis dalam satu waktu, dan bergelimang harta. Siapa yang tak kenal jika sudah seperti ini?. Baekhyun termasuk murid populer disekolahnya. Penggermanya bukan hanya kaum hawa, bahakan kaum adam juga tak luput menjadi penggemarnya. Dengan catatan, fanboy Baekhyun sebagian besar adalah kaum yang belok. okeh. Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Terkadang, Baekhyun merasa lelah. Seluruh gerakannya selalu diperhatikan orang. Salah sedikit, bisa merusak nama keluarga Byun yang terkenal seantero Korea. Baekhyun adalah ahli waris dari perusahaan Amster yang sedang sukses selama hampir satu genersi. Oh dan bahkan, sekolahnya saat ini, suatu saat kan jatuh ketangan Baekhyun setelah pamannya pensiun dari jabatan. Baekhyun dituntut untuk sempurna setiap saat. Kegagalan hampir tidak ada dikamusnya. Jadi menjaga nama baik keluarga juga merupakan proritasnya.

Baekhyun sungguh sangat tidak senang. Masa remajanya digunakan untuk suatu hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun masih takut untuk membangkang orang tuanya.

Alasan Baekhyunyang sering pulang tanpa jemputan adalah karena dia ingin sesekali mencoba melihat keadaan orang disekitarnya. Mereka kekurangan dalam hal harta. Tapi mereka bebas dan bahagia. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat iri ketika bertemu dengan kumpulan anak-anak sederhana. Meraka bebas, bahagia, dan diijinkan untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka suka oleh orangtua. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu terkekang oleh tuntutan kondisi keluarganya.

Meski hanya mengamati, Baekhyun juga merasa cukup bebas. Untuk sesaat jika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun merasa dirinya bebas.

Baekhyun melamun. Tak menyadari perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah yang hendak mesuk kedalam menghujaminya dengan kekaguman.

"Baekhyun-ya!". Rangkulan dari sahabat Baekhyun berwajah manis menyentakan ia dari lamunan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sesaat kemudian.

"Pagi, rusa China...".

"Eiyh...kau suka sekali meanggilku rusa China...dasar Baekyeo!". Luhan membalas panggilan menggelikan dari Baekhyun. Dan untuk sekedar pengetahuan, Baekyeo adalah singkatan yang dibuat oleh Luhan sendiri. Baekyun Cantik. Sekiranya begitulah makna dari panggilan Luhan.

"Hahahahaha...tapi ini menyenangkan, rusa...". Baekhyun terbahak. Dia suka dengan panggilan Luhan kepadanya. Baekhyun merasa bahagia jika berada disekolah.

"Terserah sajalah...ayo ". Ajak luhan kemudian.

Mereka berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan wajah cerah. Memenuhi pagi dengan obrolan yang cukup ringan. Baekhyun menyukai kehidupannya bersama dengan sahabat yang mengerti akn dirinya.

Xi Luhan. Adalah teman untuk selamanya Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi. Baekhyun sadar ketika melihat senyuman pemuda berparas menawan disampingya.

Dan jangan menuduh ia suka kepada Luhan. Hell. Mana mungkin itu terjadi oke?.

"Kau tahu ? hari ini kabarnya ada murid baru..."

"Jjinja? aku tak tahu..."

"Aish...masa ponakan kepala sekolah tak tahu...".

"Maaf ya, Luhan. Aku bukan database yang tahu semua tentang sekolah". Baekhyun memasang wajah datar.

"Eheheh maaf...Ah lupakan saja...". Luhan mengibaskan tanganya diwajah Baekhyun.

Rumor mengenai anak baru itu memang benar adanya. Dan well, itu sedikit menggemparkan. Pasalnya, sekolah lagi-lagi kedatangan murid seperti Baekhyun. Apalagi style anak ini tidak bisa dianggap rendahan. Bisa dilihat dari cara dia berdiri dengan sebelah tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana, sementara yangstunya memegang tas. Terkesan malas namun berkelas.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku pindah dari Inggris kesini karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. Mohon bimbingannya". Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

" _Tampan"._

 _"kyaa...aku menyukainya"_

 _"Sial! saingan baru..."_

 _"Huh menyebalkan..."_

Pekikan kecil yang merubah atmosfer kelas Baekhyun memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Iya. Baekhyun akui anak baru didepan kelas kini memiliki kontur muka yang bagus. Bahkan sekilas Baekhyun menangkap tatapan kagum Luhan. Meski hanya sesaat. Tapi, yang membuatnya diam adalah karena wajah itu...tidak asing baginya...meskipun tatapannya berbeda...tapi Baekhyun sangat yakin...

"...Raksasa itu". Desisinya pelan.

"...Gotcha. Byun Baekhyun.". Chanyeol berkata didalam hati.

 **T** embak **B** aekhyun **C** ekarang :v

 **Maaf ya kalau jalan ceritnya rada membingungkan. Namanya juga prolog. Dan aku minta saran ama krtitik kalian dari FF Ku yang satu ini :3 mohon reviewnya... Dan kalo ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja :v menyalurkan ide juga boleh XD . Dan sekali lagi ini FF inspiranya datang dari anime yang sudah saya tonton :3 sekian**


	2. Chapter 2

**SNIPPER CODE**

 **Desclaimer:  
** Exo itu milik tuhan yang dijaga sama ortu mereka dan didebutkan sama SM :v. Author hanya minjam nama saja beib :3. Cerita milik saya murni sekali.

 **CAST:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

 **Genre:** Mysteri, romance, action, and little bit of comedy

 **Rating: T++**

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek, and other official exo couple

N/B: jalan cerita terinspirasi sama all anime yang pernah daku tonton :v

 **AVIANCE PRESENT**

 **Chapter 1 (Guard or Killer)**

 _"Yeol, jangan lupakan misimu yang sebenarnya ketika sampai disekolah sana". Pesan seorang pria pendek sembari memberikan sebuah dokumen kearah Chanyeol._

 _"Iya, hyeong...". Jawab Chanyeol malas. Ia lantas mengerinyat bingung saat tangannya menerima dokumen berwarna biru. Dilihat dari depan, dokumen ini berisikan tugas untuk melindungi orang dari ancaman. Tapi, tugas melindungi itu bukan bagian yang Chanyeol tangani._

 _Raut wajah Chanyeol membuat partnernya menghela nafas._

 _"Tugas baru untukmu..."._

 _Chanyeol menatap laki-laki yang lebih pendek dengan wajah penasaran. Menuntut sebuah jawaban dari pernyataan yang ia dengar tadi._

 _"Membunuh dan melindungi"._

 _========Snipper Code======_

Park Chanyeol duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan, dari tempat duduknya, dia bisa memperhatikan pemuda yang masuk kedalam daftar target dalam pekerjaanya kali bagi Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum tipis. Pikirnya rencana dia telah dimulai dengan sebuah keberuntungan, maka akan diakhiri dengan keberuntungan yang sempurna juga.

Baekhyun mendadak gusar. Ia yakin anak baru dikelasnya bukan merupakan orang baik. Menuruti firasat, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang hanya untuk melihat si anak baru. Namun, itu malah membuat pemuda bersurai abu-abu langsung merutuki dirinya. Hell. Chanyeol ternyata sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan senyuman aneh.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun seketika meremang. Ia mengelus tengkuknya yang dingin dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Baekhyun seratus persen tak fokus selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Luhan menangkap gelagat aneh dari sahabatnya semenjak anak baru memasuki kelas. Lama-lama dibiarkan, gelagat Baekhyun membuat Luhan penasaran setengah mati. well, diawal menangkap gelagat dari Baekhyun, Luhan mengabaikannya. Dia malah fokus memandangi anak baru itu. Lagipula, Baekhyun itu memang dasarnya suka bertingkah aneh.

Luhan memantapkan diri untuk bertanya setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Menunggu beberapa menit lagi apa salahnya.

"Kerjakan tugas kalian". Guru Kim merapihkan buku cetaknya sembari mengingatkan akan tugas yang ia berikan."Tidak boleh ada yang tidak mengerjakan. Oke. Sampai disini dahulu perjumpaan kita". Guru Kim berjalan keluar dengan anggun. Kepergian sang guru membuat seisi kelas bernafas lega. Jam istirahat adalah surga bagi para pelajar, bukan?.

Luhan merapihkan peralatan belajarnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang tengah menjedukan kepala diatas meja dengan wajah jengah. Oke. Hipotesis yang pertama adalah, Baekhyun sedang stress karena kedatangan murid baru. Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun stress?. Seingat Luhan, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang hangat kepada semua orang termasuk orang asing. Luhan pernah merasakannya sendiri kok. Dia dulu adalah siswa pindahan disini, dan tebak siapa yang membuat sosoknya kini terkenal?. Tentu saja pangeran sekolah yang baik hati-Byun Baekhyun-. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir segala pemikiran yang tak penting.

 _'Oke saatnya bertanya'._ Luhan kembali memantapkan diri.

"Baek-".

Luhan memandang sahabatnya sakarstik. Belum sempat dia melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah anak baru yang kini sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Mengabaikan sosok Luhan yang hendak bertanya.

Baekhyun berdehem untuk mengusir kerumunan di daerah sekitar sih agar ia tak usah repot-repot menerobos. Itu melelahkan dan menguras banyak energi oke.

Kerumunan itu membuka jalan untuk Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan status Baekhyun yang teramat spesial disekolah.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol dengan sedikit angkuh. Pandangan mata dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin. Tapi malah terkesan manis bagi yang melihat. Baekhyun terlihat terlalu memaksakan untuk dilihat menyeramkan.

Hening ketika Baekhyun sampai dihadapan Park Chanyeol. Mereka menebak kejadian semacam apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Park Chanyeol!". Panggil Baekhyun lantang. Tangannya bersedekap dengan dagu yang terangkat.

 _'Anjing cihuahua ini menarik'._ Chanyeol bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. Ia tersneyum tampan kearah Baekhyun. Senyuman itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ssi?". Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass. Baekhyun sedikit geli mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang mirip ahjussi mesum. Namun, ia masih waras untuk tiba-tiba tertawa disaat serius ini.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku ingin bicara denganmu diatap sekarang!". Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Mereka yang menyaksikan terhenyak. Apalagi Luhan yang tak pernah menyangka akan tingkah Baekhyun.

"HEEEE?!". Teriak murid-murid yang melihat. Mereka berpikir bahwa Baekhyun hendak menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Tentu saja ini permasalahan yang besar. Baekhyun si populer ingin menembak siswa baru. Bayangkan bagaimana patah hatinya para fans Byun ini. Oh jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika fansnya patah hati. Mereka saja yang berspekulasi buruk dengan situasi seperti tadi.

=========snipper code=====  
Diatap sekolah yang luas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Baik bagi mereka masing-masing ataupun bagi para fans Baekhyun yang terlihat mengerumun dibalik kaca yang menyunguhkan sosok keduanya.

"Ada apa ?". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Kau pencuri di bank kemarin, kan?. Aku melihatmu turun dari lantai atas". Baekhyun menatap sengit kearah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata demikian?. Memang punya buktinya?". Tanya Chanyeol dengan segaris senyum dibibir. Pemuda tinggi bersandar kepada pembatas dinding sembari memperhatikan lawan bicara dihadapannya. Nafas Baekhyun mulai memburu. Chanyeol merasakan aura permusuhan dari Baekhyun .

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?". Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang kini tenah memantau daribalik kaca telihat penasaran dengan topik yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu. Luhan bahkan nekat membuka pintu yang merupakan jalan menuju kesana. Ia berusaha menajamkan telingannya untuk bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi nihil. Jarak mereka terlalu jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Luhan.

"Ughhh...Aku penasaran apa yang dibicarakan...". Keluh Luhan pada akhirnya. Dia hanya bisa melihat saja untuk saat ini.

Kembali kepada pusat perhatian sekolah.

Chanyeol menegakan tubuh jangkungnya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun perlahan dengan tangan yang masih bersedekap. Baekhyun perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya. tak menduga Chanyeol akan memojokannya seperti ini. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang saat parfume Chanyeol mulai memasuki hidung Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun seperti tak asing dengan wangi ini. Wangi yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan ...gugup.

Baekhyun terkejut sesaat setelah pundaknya menabrak tembok pembatas. Oke. Baekhyun mengaku bodoh karena salah melangkah. Jujur saja, dipandang sebegitu intens oleh Chanyeol mampu membuat dirinya gugup hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bukan. Bukannya Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada si Park, hanya saja dia...dia...dia merasa kurang nyaman. Apalagi, ia tak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari seberapa banyak orang yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka dari dalam gedung yang dibatasi , Baekhyun kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut mereka. Tapi, disamping itu semua, situasi ini...ia merindukan situasi ini dari hati kecilnya.

Baekhyun baru sadar dari lamunanya ketika melihat posisinya dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit ambigu jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang yang berdiri agak jauh dibelakang Chanyeol. Lihatlah Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengurung Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin mempersempit jarak yang ada.

"Y-YA!...".Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura bingung untuk sekedar menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Baekhyun-ssi?". Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Dia bahagia sekali melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya. Ternyata asik juga mengerjai target yang satu . Chanyeol belum pernah sekalipun merasa sesenang ini melakukan pekerjaannya.

"DIAMLAH". Baekhyun menggentak."JAWAB PERTANYAANKU SEKARANG BODOH". Baekhyun melotot. Chanyeol angkat tangan dengan kekehannya.

"Aku semalam bekerja bersama hyeongku untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah dimasyarakat".

"Bohong. Mana mungkin orang kaya sepertimu bekerja memunguti sampah".

"Terserah kau saja...Yang penting aku jujur...Ah, sudah dulu ya, urusanku banyak. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik". Chanyeol menupuk pundak Baekhyun dengan akrab. Kemudia melenggang pergi dari sana.

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?. Apa yang Chanyeol perbuat hingga membuatmu berteriak?Gelagatmu aneh sekali semenjak Chanyeol masuk kelas. Apa kalian saling kenal sebelumnya?". Luhan memegang pundak Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia katakan sedari tadi.

"Dia...membuat hatiku panas...sialan! awas saja kau Park Chanyeol!". Baekhyun menggeram. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Luhan kembali terhenyak.

=====snipper code====

Baekhyun diam-diam mengikuti semua pergerakan Chanyeol dari belakang. Keinginan untuk mengetahui kebenaran mendorong Baekhyun hingga sejauh ini. Biarlah orang beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun seorang maniak. Salahkan sifat cinta kebenaran yang selalu diajarkan oleh paman Sooman. Berbicara tentang Sooman, sebetulnya Baekhyun sangat membenci pamannya. Kenapa?, karena paman Sooman tidak berprikesiswaan sama sekali. Baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan sistem sekolah rupanya.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengunjungi toko buku. Baekhyun berada dua rak dibelakang Chanyeol, berpura-pura membaca buku padahal matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan dari Chanyeol sekecil apapun. Daripada ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran, Baekhyun lebih seperti penguntit yang memiliki pengalaman minim dalam penyamaran. Dan, entah Chanyeol bodoh atau apa hingga tidakmenyadari keberadaan si surai abu-abu disekitarnya.

Chanyeol memilih sebuah buku yang lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar. Sedangkan Baekhyun, pria mungil itu menuju rak yang sempat Chanyeol datangi dan mengambil salah satu buku dari sana.

"Guard or Killer?". Baekhyun melihat sampul novel yang ia yakini menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Baekhyun penasaran. Ia ingin membaca sinopsinya barang sebentar saja. Tapi-matanya mencari sosok Chanyeol di kasir. Oh pemuda tinggi itu nampaknya tengah mengantri. Menggunkana kesempatan itu, Byun Baekhyun membaca sinopsis novel yang dipegangya.

Baekhyun menaruh novel itu kembali. Kemudian meringis seketika. Chanyeol menyukai tipe bacaan yang mengerikan menurut Baekhyun. Guard or Killer adalah cerita romance yang dibumbui oleh aksi thrill dengan pembunuhan yang sangat sadis. Baekhyun mulai mual membayangkannya.

Pemuda itu lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja membayar novel yang ia beli . Baekhyunpun melanjutkan pekerjaannya menguntit Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki kedai kopi ternama didaerah Gangnam. Baekhyun ragu untuk masuk atau tidak. Karena setahu dirinya, kedai kopi ini tak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Bagaimana kalau sampai dia tertangkap karena perdebatan kecil dengan sang penjaga. Baekhyun hanya mengintip Chanyeol dari balik tembok yang lumayan jauh dari pintu masuk.

Chanyeol tengah terlibat dalam percekcokan bersama penjaga. Obrolan itu semakin lama semakin panas. Chanyeol mengepal kuat. Sementara si penjaga pintu berusaha menghalangi Chanyeol yang berusaha memaksa masuk.

Kemudian, munculah sosok pria tampan berpakaian jas dari dalam kedai kopi. Dia terlihat menjelaskan sesuatu kepada penjaga. Sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Penjaga itu tak lagi menghalangi jalan Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, Chanyol masih terlihat kesal. Baekhyun terkikik geli melihatnya.

Chanyeol kemudian ditenangkan oleh pria berjas. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab karena sesekali Chanyeol tertawa lebar ataupun sebaliknya. Apakah mungkin itu saudara kandung Chanyeol?. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik tembok tempat ia menguntit tadi. Memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat pusing. Ia merasa ada sebuah memori yang dipaksa hilang dari ingatnnya. Memori tentang seseorang yang berharga.

 _"Kenapa denganku?...Aku merasa...aku...akh..."._ Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuh tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Byun Baekhyun?".

 **T B C**

 **Oke bersambung dulu... :v mianhae kalau ceritanya gaje dan alurnya kecepetan..oh iya disini itu banyak misteri dari masa lalu Baekhyun. Ada hikmahnya juga ya nguntit si ceye XD . well Baekhyun itu sebenarnya...**

 **hahah liat aja nanti di next chap...kalian penasaran gak sama siapa hyeongnya si ceye? :3 tebak hayoooo...kkekeek oh ya...makasih buat yang udah review, fav, and follow...**

 **sanyakie**

Huaaa maksih :3 seneng dengernya... semoga kamu suka chap ini :3 ..:v

 **Yousee**

Baekhyun inget kejadian itu...makanya dia gak woles pas liat ceye :v nde...ini udah lanjutt...semoga sukaaaa :D

 **Summary saya ubah lagi kawan :3 jalan ceritanya saya buat ulang :3**

 **mind to review? :')**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ini adalah misimu yang pertama. Jangan sampai gagal. Jika kau gagal...". Pria dengan sorot mata tajam menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan mematikan. Mengancam jika sampai misi pertama yang diberikan gagal._

 _Si surai hitam balas menatap pelatihnya. Dengan pandangan dingin yang kentara. Penuh dengan dendam dan amarah jika mata sehitam langit malam ditelusuri. "Maka aku akan mati". Sang murid melanjutkan perkataan pelatih tanpa rasa gentar disetiap kata._

 _"Targetmu adalah Deong Daek Beong. Penjual narkoba disekitar daerah Gangnam. Polisi masih belum menemukannya. Dia berbahaya meskipun seorang diri"._

 _Ruang yang menyerupai arena latihan menembak dan berlatih membela diri seperti di kepolisian kala itu terlihat lenggang. Tak ada yang sibuk menembak sasaran, berlatih bela diri, atau bahkan teriakan marah dan serapahan para mentor. Cukup senyap dan mencengkam karena penerangan temaram disekitar._

 _Hari ini adalah evaluasi kemampuan bagi para trainee Black Phantom, organisasi bawah tanah yang sangat berbahaya. Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak buangan yang telah dijual dipasar gelap yang dilatih untuk menjadi pembunuh bahkan pelindung. Gagal melakukan misi dihari pertama ujian, maka hukuman yang pantas adalah mati. Itulah aturan bagi para pemula di organisasi ini._

 _"Baik, pak". Pemuda bersurai hitam berdiri dengan posisi siap dengan tanga kanan mengepal di dada kiri sementara yang satu dalam keadaan istirahat dibalik punggung._

 _"Dia adalah bawahan Meiguchi Himne. Mafia asal Jepang. Jadi, pastikan kau menyelasaikan tanpa meninggalkan jejak". Pelatih menepuk pundak anak didiknya pelan. Ia berharap besar pada pemuda yang satu ini. Dia adalah aset berharga Black Phantom dimasa mendatang._

 _"Aku berharap besar padamu. Jadilah anggota elit seperti saudaramu, sixth"._

 _"Ye! Jun master". Teriak si murid ketika pelatih berbisik kepadanya._

 **SNIPPER CODE**

 **Desclaimer:  
** Exo itu milik tuhan yang dijaga sama ortu mereka dan didebutkan sama SM :v. Author hanya minjam nama saja beib :3. Cerita milik saya murni sekali.

 **CAST:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

 **Genre:** Mysteri, romance, action, and little bit of comedy

 **Rating: T++**

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek, and other official exo couple

N/B: jalan cerita terinspirasi sama all anime yang pernah daku tonton :v

 **AVIANCE PRESENT**

 **Chapter 2 (The Gun)**

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendapati wajah pria blonde yang diklarifikasikan sebagai sepupunya begitu dekat saat ia menengok kebelakang.

Kris Wu. Si tinggi dari China. Tampan, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun memiliki orientasi seks menyimpang. Lupakan fakta terakhir.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk berdiri seperti biasa. Memaksakan untuk menampilkan dirinya dalam keadaan baik didepan sang sepupu. Baekhyun benci ditatap lemah oleh orang disekitarnya. Sungguh.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, Baek. Mau kuantar pulang?". Kris menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Lihatlah wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Dan bagaimana melihat cara Baekhyun bernafas cukup menyadarkan Kris dengan keadaan sepupunya. Tidak salah lagi, penyakit Baekhyun kambuh.

"Huh?...Daripada mengasihaniku lebih baik kau mengajak ku makan. Hey! Sudah lama tak berjumpa. Oh ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti orang lemah begitu". Baekhyun meninju bahu Kris sambil mendengus kesal.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit kurang menelaah apa yang tadi barusan dilakukan Baekhyun.

Perlahan, rasa sakit akibat pukulan Baekhyun terasa. Pemuda itu tersadar, sejurus kemudian mengelus bahunya pelan sembari terkekeh. Dia melupakan sebuah aturan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Baekie". Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kita tak berjumpa?". Tanya Kris dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku Coat coklat sepanjang paha dari merk terkenal. Tubuhnya terlihat menjulang tinggi ketika berdiri tegak. Syal yang melilit lehernya berkibar tertiup angin sore.

Baekhyun menghitung dengan jari lentiknya atas pertanyaan Kris barusan. "6 bulan...mungkin...". Ia sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya, Baekhyun melupakan pertemuan terakhir mereka karena terlalu sibuk belajar di sekolah. Sial. Dia sedikit merasa tak enak kepada Kris. Padahal Baekhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan Kris barang sedetikpun.

Tangan Kris terulur mengacak rambut Baekhyun lagi. Sebegitukan sibuknya Baekhyun hingga melupakan kepergian sepupu tampannya ini. Kata yang terakhir adalah bentuk kenarsisan seorang Kris Wu. Jadi, abaikan saja.

"7 bulan tepatnya. Kau merindukanku, tidak ?". Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja. Kau inikan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandung. Tanpa hyeong, kehidupanku menjadi tak berwarna". Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Berlebihan. Ah, hari ini kau mau makan apa?". Kris mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa saja hyeong". Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan perlakuan Kris yang sering menganggapnya anak kecil. Daripada risih, Baekhyun malah merasa senang akan perlakuan Kris kepadanya.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Kris yang terparkir beberapa meter kedepan dari tempat Baekhyun menguntit. Kemudian, Mercedes SLR McLaren kebanggaan Kris mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ditengah jalan yang ramai.

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Kris datang ke Korea adalah pertanda yang sangat bagus. Disamping Baekhyun mendapat kebebasan, ia juga bakal mendapatkan hiburan yang menyegarkan otak. Karena Kris tak segan untuk mengajak Baekhyun berlibur, meski dalam kasusnya ia hditugaskan untuk menemani Zi Tao. Berbicara tentang Zi Tao...

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa makhluk yang paling dicintai oleh Kris tidak ada disana. Biasanya pria bermata panda dengan kemampuan Martial Arts cengeng itu ikut mengunjungi Korea. Yang pada akhirnya mereka akan bercengkrama ria membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Oh, Baekhyun tak bisa menampik akan rasa rindunya dengan Zi Tao. Kekasih Kris Wu.

"Hyeong...Tao-ge tidak ikut kesini?. Padahal aku sangat rindu dengannya". Baekhyun berubah murung.

Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan sebentar hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Tao sedang banyak tugas dari dosennya. Oh iya, dia menitipkan salam untukmu. Maaf karena tidak bisa datang". Kris menyampaikan pesan dari kekasihnya untuk Baekhyun.

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas panjang. Dia masih sedikit kecewa agaknya.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau bisa berdiri di dekat kedai kopi tadi?. Apalagi dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersenggal. Ada masalah apa?". Pertanyaan Kris membuat degup jantung Baekhyun berpacu. Sial. Dia melupakan misi membongkar kebenaran tentang si anak baru. Berita buruknya, Baekhyun terlalu gengsi untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia lakukan disana beberapa saat lalu.

"Ahh itu...". Baekhyun sbuk mencari alasan yang logis.

 **Kedai Kopi, Gangnam**

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela kedai kopi yang menyajikan tempat Baekhyun berdiri sesaat yang lalu. Pandangannya sulit diartikan. Dia bertopang dagu dengan wajah murung, sampai rasa dingin menyebar dipipi kanannya. Chanyeol bangkit dari lamunan.

Ia mendelik tajam kearah pria berjas yang tega mengganggu lamunannya mengenai Byun Baekhyun.

"Eiyh! Santai bro...". Pria berambut coklat meletakan kopi dingin didepan Chanyeol. Sementara dirinya duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol sembari memegang kopi panas ditangan kanan.

"Kau membuatku kesal sunbae. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengingat 'dia' dimasa lalu". Chanyeol enggang untuk menikmati kopi favoritnya. Dia masih kesal dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Lalu aku harus menunggumu selesai melamun, huh?". Dia meminum kopinya dengan gaya elegan. Kemudian tersenyum simpul kearah junior yang kini tengah berada dalam mood buruk. Mengingat Chanyeol baru saja berdebat dengan penjaga kedai. Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan panggilan formal yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk memanggilnya.

Chanyeol mendengus yang dilanjutkan dengan mencibir.

"Sepertinya targetmu tadi menguntit kegiatanmu. Kau bodoh atau apa sampai membiarkan dia begitu". Tukas senior Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

"Well, hanya untuk membuatnya-"

"-Itu tak akan membantu, Chanyeol". Ucapan Chanyeol dipotong dengan perkataan yang telak.

Chanyeol merasakan darahnya mendidih. Dia kesal . Apakah salah jika ia membantu.

Apalagi yang dibicarakan ini menyangkut misi Chanyeol.

"Dia tak mungkin bisa kembali".

Chanyeol diam.

"Karena jika dia kembali, dia tidak akan selamat lagi...Dunia yang kita geluti ini sangat kejam. Kau tahu sendiri, Yeol".

Chanyeol mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Dunia yang ia geluti sekarang penuh dengan kebusukan . Dia tahu itu. Namun...Tak bisakah ia berharap orang yang selama ini menjadi alasan ia bertahan di dunia ini untuk kembali?. Atau sekedar mengingat nama dan wajahnya?. Chanyeol merindukan 'dia'. Apakah pria didepannya tidak merindukan 'dia'?.

"Aku tahu apa maksud mu tadi, Yeol. Tapi kumohon untuk tidak mengacaukan semua yang telah kita rencanakan sejak dulu". Kata sei senior memohon.

"Hyeong...Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu untuk adikmu?".Balas Chanyeol dengan nada memburu.

=======Snipper Code======

Luhan menyalakan laptopnya. Membuka website percakapan yang dinamai 'Black Phantom cyber' dan memulai obrolan dengan anggota disana. Ada banyak hal yang tidak diketahui orang tentang Xi Luhan. Siapa sangka pemuda berwajah manis ini adalah salah satu anggota elit di organisasi yang sangat terkenal mengerikan di Korea.

Sudah hampir satu tahun terakhir, semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan dia harus hidup di Korea, Luhan bergabung dengan organisasi bawah tanah yang bergerak licin. Luhan bukanlah anggota yang mengikuti pelatihan fisik seperti anggota yang bekerja dilapangan. Karena dia tidak bekerja dilapangan. Ia hanya akan memantau dan memberikan akses bagi para anggota data dan menyulitkan polisi melacak apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Spot yang paling disukai Luhan adalah dibalkon kamar tidurnya yang tepat menghadap kearah kota metropolitan.

Duduk dibawah sinar rembulan dengan ditemani segelas coklat hangat dimeja. Cuaca buruk tidak dapat menghalangi Luhan untuk duduk dibalkon disetiap malam. Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban Luhan setiap hari. Seperti kewajiban murid untuk mentaaati peraturan sekolah yang ada. Luhan memulai obrolan setelah sebelumnya melakukan pengamanan alamat IP.

 _Ninth_XI: Yo! Adakah misi baru...? (Aku sudah gatal ingin mempermainkan polisi :v)_

Luhan menunggu balasan dari teman-temannya.

Teman yang sampai saat ini belum sekalipun ia pernah temui. Hanya sekedar mengintip dari databese organisasinyapun tidak pernah. Oh, keinginan Luhan sekarang pada dasarnya adalah ingin membobol databese milik Black Phantom. Bukan. Dia bukan polisi yang menyamar sebagai komplotan penjahat untuk menerkam target. Hanya terlalu penasaran dengan seluruh anggota elit di organisasi. Sial. Entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena menolak tawaran untuk menjadi agen dilapangan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah tanggapan muncul.

 _Thirdbl: Kau senang sekali membuat polisi pusing, Ninth. BTW, kau belum tahu?. Anggota elit akan sejenak berhenti melakukan misi. Kecuali Second._

Luhan mengerinyat mendapati informasi baru mengenai jadwal anggota elit yang sementara dihentikan. Udara semakin dingin. Luhan yang hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaos putih tipis mulai merasakan dingin disekujur tubuh. Tangan kiri Luhan menggapai coklat panas diatas meja. Membawanya lebih dekat kehidung, kemudian menyesap aromanya perlahan . Uap panas yang mengepul dari susu coklat cukup membuat Luhan hangat meski tidak menyeluruh.

 _Ninth_XI: Eh, masa?. Kok aku tidak tahu. Second pasti tengah membantu urusan master five. Enak sekali dia._

Luhan jadi iri dengan _Second_. Kabarnya, dia adalah orang yang cukup berbahaya. Skill yang dikuasi ialah menembak dari jarak jauh. Yang secara otomatis mahir dalam menembak dari jarak apapun. Dia adalah anak emas Black Phantom yang kedua. Akan tetapi, apa boleh buat. Kemampuan Luhan hanya sebatas ini saja. Tidak terlalu hebat dari yang lain . Menjadi pasukan elit dan mendapat upah besar sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

 _SecondP:_ _Aku malah lebih suka tidur daripada membantu master five._

Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Belum sempat dia membalas, sebuah ID lain muncul terus secara bergantian dengan frekuensi yang cepat. Mereka semua menikmati obrolan ini. Hati Luhan menjadi hangat membayangkan semua squad elite of Black Phantom berkumpul. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

 _Fifth_S: Aku yakin kau menikmati misimu. Apalagi kudengar first terlibat dalam misi. Kau senang kan, second? hahahahaha_

 _Sixthhh: Aku bertaruh kau sangat ingin meniduri first saat kalian pertama bertemu nanti. Mengaku sajalah Second kekekekeke_

 _SecondP: Kupastikan akan mengubur kalian hidup hidup!_

 _Fifth_S: Ughh seramnya ... hahahahahaha_

 _Sixthhh:Woah! uri leader sangat menakutkan...ngehahahahahahahahaha_

 _SecondP: DIAM_

 _Sixthhh: Jangan bilang kalau kau kini tengah menahan malu, leader :v_

 _SecondP: Malu?. Karena apa?. First sudah menjadi masa lalu ku bodoh . Dia sudah pergi dari kehidupanku dan kalian. -_-_

 _Fifth_S: Kami merindukan first. Dan tak percaya jika leader sudah melupakan dia._

 _Sixthhh: Aku juga sama._

 _SecondP: Hey! Kupastikan besok akan memenggal kalian berdua!_

Luhan hanya bisa terpaku membaca setiap percakapan yang muncul. Mereka membahas tentang first dengan entengnya. Padahal, yang Luhan ketahui, topik ini tak sepatutnya diperbincangkan oleh mereka. Luhan hanya sedikit mengetahui seluk beluk first, yang dikatakan sebagai orang yang memilki kekuatan setara dengan para master. Dia adalah pimpinan dari elit tim yang sesungguhnya. Orang yang harus diwaspadai. Tapi, dari rumor yang beredar, first sudah 3 tahun ini menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Well, beberapa yang mengetahui perihal first hanya bisa menutup mulut alias bungkam saja. Luhan ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang disebut-sebut sangat mematikan itu.

 _Thirdbl: Jangan membuat candaan dengan membawa first._

 _Sixthhh: Kau kaku sekali -_-. Lagipula itu bukan candaan.  
_

 _Thirdbl: Tidak takut dengan hukuman?. Menurutku kalian membuatnya seperti candaan.  
_

 _Sixthhh: Kan ada Ninth yang selalu melindungi percakapan kita dari anggota yang lain. Aish kau ini memang kaku ya.  
_

 _SecondP: Kau lupa dengan dewan master -_-_

 _Fifth_S: Pffftt...otak Sixth beneran bodoh ternyata._

 _Sixth: Sialan kau fifth._

 _Ninth_XI: Mmmm...well, aku akan terus berlatih keras untuk metode pengamanan agar tak bisa ditembus dewan master. Dan meraih gelar bagus di organisasi._

 _SecondP: Semoga berhasil._

 _Fifth_S: Aku mendoakanmu._

 _Sixthhh: Sehat selalu, Ninth. Jika kau sakit, kita tidak bisa memulai oprasi juga._

 _Thirdbl: Lakukan yang terbaik._

 _Ninth_XI:Nde. Jalja...  
_

Luhan keluar dari percakapan dan langsung mematikan laptopnya. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk membawa laptop dan gelas yang masih tersisa setengah coklat panas yang mulai mendingin. Luhan menutup pintu balkon dengan kaki. Menggesernya kearah kanan hingga pintu kaca itu sepenuhnya tertutup rapat.

Dia berjalan menuju tempat mencuci piring setelah sebelumnya meletkan laptop diatas sofa diruang bersantai.

"Fisrt, sebenarnya dimana kamu?".

 **Kedai kopi wrestling, Seoul**

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tatkala melihat Baekhyun dengan lahap memakan ice cream kesukaannya dicuaca yang dingin. Padahal Kris tahu sekali sebagaimana bencinya Baekhyun terhadap udara dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tak terduga, Baekhyun". Kris mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Baekhyun masuk kedalam list teratas orang yang sangat disayangi Kris. Tentu saja setelah Tao dan kedua orangtuannya. Baekhyun itu unik. Dan tak terduga. Dibalik sifat sok kuatnya, Baekhyun memendam sebuah sisi yang rapuh dan gelap. Kris bersumpah untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan segala ketidak terdugaannya.

"Hah?! Apa?!". Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk meminta penegasan dari gumaman Kris yang terlampau pelan di dengar.

"Lupakan saja...".

Baekhyun mengiyakan saja. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk membuat perdebatan dengan Kris. Oh ayolah tak lihatkah kalian dengan kesibukan Baekhyun yang harus segera menghabiskan ice cream berukuran besar ditengah musim dingin , Sendiri. Tanpa ada yang membantu. Bakhyun maniak ice cream. Tapi dia benci dingin. Jangan tanyakan alasannya. Dan... ini sama sekali tidak menyangkut Sooman. Jadi jangan terlampau berburuk sangka dengan paman Baekhyun yang satu itu.

Kris mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dimeja dengan pandangan fokus kearah cangkir kopi.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi menemui Jonghyun hyeong?". Kris menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Pria blonde merindukan sepupunya yang dulu bersekolah di London selama empat tahun lebih dan kini baru saja kembali ke Korea. Sebenarnya, Jonghyun sudah tiba di Korea sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, hanya saja...Kris baru bisa datang menengok sekarang dikarenakan pekerjaan kantornya yang sangat banyak. Ironis memang.

Baekhyun kembali menghentikan kegiatannya untuk berpikir. "Well, aku juga sebenarnya hendak pergi kerumah Sooman samcheon bersama Luhan besok. Kalau memang hyeong mau kesana, ayo saja". Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk ice cream yang tengah ia nikmati.

"Okelah. And then wait, what do you want after meeting samcheon, Baek?". Kris menyelidik.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Ya!Byun Baekhyun!". Kris melotot

======Snipper Code=======

Baekhyun memasuki mension mewah keluarga Byun dengan raut wajah senang. Kris mengikuti sepupunya dari belakang. Lelaki itu juga menanggalkan coat coklatnya segera setelah memasuki kedian Baekhyun yang hangat, menyisakan kemeja putih ditubuh atletisnya.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang. Nyonya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda". Pelayan pribadi Baekhyun melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi disini dengan segala kerendahannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kris hyeong belum memberitahu ibuku, ya?". Baekhyun kali ini menatap Kris . Si tinggi yang sudah asyik duduk disofa empuk ruang keluarga sembari memainkan ponselnya. Merasa terpanggil, Kris menoleh kearah Baekhyun berdiri.

"Mianhae. Aku lupa". Jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Apakah anda barusan bersama dengan tuan muda Wu?". Tanya sang pelayan. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadi, tolong katakan pada ibu kalau Kris hyeuong ada disini, ah...suruh maid untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk kami".

"Siap, tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi". Pelayan pribadi Baekhyun memohon undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kris masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya karena merasa tak dianggap oleh Kris.

"Hyeong sedang melihat apa sih?", akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya. Yang cerewet mencuri lihat kelayar ponsel yang lebih tua.

"Sedang mengecek senjata milik snipper ...". Kris menjawab masih dengan fokus mata kearah ponsel. Baekhyun berbinar ketika mendengar kata 'snipper'. Sejak ia koma beberapa tahun silam dan siuman, hal yang sangat disukai oleh Baekhyun adalah menembak dari jarak jauh. Dan segala hal yang berhungan dengan kepolisian. Diantara semuanya, Baekhyun sangat tertarik dengan snipper. Si pelindung dari jarak jauh. Iblis yang harusnya paling ditakuti dalam peperangan.

Kris melirik Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali", Kris berkata.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya, hyeong". Baekhyun menarik ponsel Kris agar ia bisa melihat layar ponsel milik direktur muda China itu. Dia tak menggubris perkataan Kris yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah...". Kris mengalah saja. Lagipula, Baekhyun itu sudah harus diajarkan untuk waspada dan mengenal seluk beluk pergerakan organisasi bawah tanah. Mempelajari senjata yang digunakan juga membantu. Dan setelah itu, Kris akan mengajarkan cara membuat organisasi bawah sebagai kawan bukan lawan. Baekhyun harus mengerti dengan dunia yang akan ia geluti sebentar lagi.

"Oh iya Baek, aku akan membelikanmu pistol genggam nanti. Kau pilih mana yang sangat kau sukai...".

Kris menampilkan halaman penuh berisi pistol kepada sepupunya. Baekhyun, meskipun masih sedikit bingung tetap saja sibuk memilih senjata yang dirasanya pas dengan dirinya. Terus kebawah, Baekhyun masih belum menemukan pistol yang cocok. Kris juga beberapa kali merekomendasikan yang bagus. Namun Baekhyun menolak. Bukannya dia tidak percaya dengan Kris, hanya saja...Baekhyun tidak merasa jatuh hati kepada pistol pilihan Kris.

"Tuan muda, minumannya...". Seorang maid perempuan menaruh dua gelas cocktail dimeja. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi kedapur lagi. Meninggalkan dua pemuda tampan diruang keluarga.

Kris meyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Menyuruh anak itu unuk memilih senjata yang dia inginkan. Dia menenggak cocktail didepannya dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap detik cairan yang kini tengah berjalan lancar ditenggorokannya.

"Ah, enaknya...". Ujar Kris."Nah, sudah ketemu belum?".

Baekhyun hampir saja mengembalikan ponsel Kris dengan raut wajah muram. Hingga sekelebat bayangan gambar pistol melintas didepan matanya. Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan cepat. Dia merasakan jatuh hati pada senjata itu. Senjata sederhana yang jarang digunakan para petinggi. Senjata yang biasa digunakan oleh para polisi.

Kris menaruh gelas cocktailnya hanya untuk melihat pilihan Baekhyun. Well,Kris tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah menentukan pilihannya. Dilihat dari manapun itu sudah tersirat dengan jelas. Tepat dugaan. Baekhyn tengah memandangi sebuah gambar pistol hitam sederhana. Dia sibuk membaca keterangan sekilas mengenai pistol itu. Kris sedikit terkejut mengetahui pilihan Baekhyun.

"SIG Sauer P226, apa yang kau suka darinya?". Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Aku merasa senjata ini adalah pelindung yang selalu aku gunakan dulu, sebelum aku koma...".

 **Other place**

Chanyeol menatap pistol ditangnnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku, ya...".

 **T B c**

 **Huaaa gimana chapter ini? aku rada bingung nih :v semoga aja bagus ya :3 .**

 **Amandaerate**

Ini udah dilanjut... semoga tambah penasaran *plak* hahahaahhah XD

 **Sebut saja B**

Cerita ini lahir /? emang inspirasi dari anime itu :3 aku suka banget sama plotnya sih. Kamu juga tau code breaker, ya? XD

 **Yousee**

Iya...dia penasaran bangat/? sama si ceye...maklum lah, dia kan baru saja negliat apa yang dilakuin ceye kemarennya... apalagi didikan Sooman cukup mempengaruhi *plak* abaikan aja :3 semoga suka :D

 **HoshinoChanB**

Iya. Baekhyun itu amnesia ...dia lagi berusaha ngingat masa lalunya dan...liat aja di next chap :v. Btw tebakan kamu gak sepenuhnya salah ehehehehe Kris disini berperan sebagai kakak siaganya Baekhyun :v

 **Atirahseptiani64**

Hahahaha ini udah dilanjut. Tenang aja kok...FF ini bakal aku lanjutin ampe tamat :D seneng banget deh tau ada yang suka sama cerita abalku ini :,3

 **Thanks or all yang reviews , follow, dan fav...Kalian yang terbaik deh karena udah mau nyempetin baca karyaku. oh iyamaaf ya kalo banyak typo :3 saia ini miss typo kawan T.T...Silent reader, aku juga makasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca karyaku :D...**

 **min to reviews? '-'**


	4. Chapter 4

**SNIPPER CODE**

 **Desclaimer:  
** Exo itu milik tuhan yang dijaga sama ortu mereka dan didebutkan sama SM :v. Author hanya minjam nama saja beib :3. Cerita milik saya murni sekali.

 **CAST:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

 **Genre:** Mysteri, romance, action, and little bit of comedy

 **Rating: T++**

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek, and other official exo couple

N/B: jalan cerita terinspirasi sama all anime yang pernah daku tonton :v

 **AVIANCE PRESENT**

 **CHAP 3( Pertemuan Kecil)**

Apartemen bernuansa putih dengan dekorasi klasik terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tak ada suara musik klasik yang menggema, tak ada percekcokan seperti kucing dan tikus, tak ada wangi masakan yang biasanya tercium ketika malam menjelang. Semuanya berbeda semenjak tiga tahun lalu. Semenjak salah satu dari penghuni disana pergi. Semuanya terasa sepi.

Chanyeol melirik pria yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya sekilas. Sesosok kakak yang selalu melindunginya. Kakak dari orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Chanyeol masih sedikit marah dengan pria itu karena perkataannya tempo hari. Pria yang dengan mudahnya melupakan bagian dari mereka.

Sosok malaikat bagi mereka.

Chanyeol melamun.

"Kau tidak memakannya, Yeol?".Pria itu membuka suaranya. Menyindir Chanyeol dengan halus meski tanpa melihat sedikitpun.

Chanyeol tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari. Dia tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan pria dihadapannya."Aku kenyang". Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada enggan. Ia meletakan sendok dan garpunya yang sudah melayang diatas tumpukan daging lezat begitu saja. Chanyeol menyambar air putih yang tersedia. Kemudian menenggaknya hingga habis.

Dia hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Kau benar-benar percaya aku melupakan 'dia' begitu saja?". Suara itu terdengar sendu. Alunan sendok dan garpu miliknya terhenti membuat Chanyeol termangu ditempatnya dengan posisi tangan kanan sudah memegang belakang kursi.

"Kau tahu, Yeol?. Selama ini aku selalu berlatih mati-matian untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Aku iri dengan kemampuan 'dia'. Padahal dia adalah adik kandungku sendiri. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan". Pria itu mendongakan wajahnya. Menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan senyum miris.

Chanyeol semakin diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia mendengarkan isi hati pria di depannya. Pria yang baru ia sadari memendam tekanan yang teramat sangat.

"Jun master banyak berharap kepadaku. Beliau selalu melatihku setiap hari tanpa henti, dia percaya kalau aku ini adalah aset yang sangat berharga untuk organisasi dikemudian hari". Dia melanjutkan setelah mengetahui tak ada reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat akan menyangkal.

"Tekanan terbesarku adalah mengalahkan adik kandungku sendiri dalam pertempuran menjadi yang terbaik. Dan aku akui, pertama kalinya aku berhasil, diriku sangat senang. Aku bisa berkata kepada dunia bahwa aku bukanlah seorang kakak yang pecundang". Dia terkekeh dengan tatapan nanar. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Aku yang dulunya mendapatkan ID Sixth kini melonjak naik ketingkat yang sangat tinggi...aku memang tak pernah menjadi yang pertama...tapi menjadi anggota dewan master adalah hal yang sangat kubanggakan. Kau tahu?. Kebanggaan itu malah membuat diriku melupakan rencana kami yang sesungguhnya". Dia meringis. Membayangkan masa lalunya yang dipenuhi dengan penyesalan. Dia terbayang dengan adiknya yang selalu tersenyum menyemangati. Dia teringat adiknya yang selalu sabar menghadapi sikap egoisnya.

"Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakannya, Yeol".

Chanyeol berdiri. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ia tahu ujung percakapan ini. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Cukup". Kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, bahkan dihari itu...". Dia tak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol dan terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"CUKUP". Chanyeol membalikan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang menutup telinga. Dia tak ingin mendengar.

"Ketika dia jatuh ...

Chanyeol mulai menjauhi ruang makan.

...dan bersimbah darah".

===========Snipper Code=========

Baekhyun menatap papan tulis dengan tak minat. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari guru Fisikanya dengan seksama meski kebosanan mulai melanda otaknya. Sungguh, program empat tahun sekolah ini membuatnya ingin mati. Baekhyun harusnya sudah lepas dari stasunya sebagai pelajar setengah bulan yang lalu. Akan tetapi, karena sekolah ini memiliki sistem studi tambahan kepada muridnya, maka mau tak mau Baekhyun harus kembali merasakan dunia anak SMA satu tahun lebih lama lagi. Dengan pelajaran yang tingkat kesulitannya diatas rata-rata. Intinya Baekhyun terjebak dalam masa kuliah yang berkedok SMA. Oke lupakan.

Berbicara tentang seharusnya mereka yang kini seangkatan dengan Baekhyun mengenyam pendidikan ke Universitas. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol si murid baru. Segelintir pertanyaan memutar diotaknya yang cemerlang. Iya, kenapa orang seperti Chanyeol mau memasuki SMA di tahun keempat padahal dia bisa saja meneruskannya keperguruan tiggi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Bagaimana cara dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menulis, bagaimana dia duduk dengan nyaman dikursi, bagaimana dia mengeritkan dahinya karena penjelasan guru yang sulit dipahami, atau bagaimana cara Chanyeol bernafas dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Tunggu...tersenyum tipis kepadanya?.

Baekhyun melotot. Sial. Dia ketahuan dengan sangat tidak elit. Wajah Baekhyun seketika merah menahan malu. Ia segera membalikan wajahnya kedepan lagi. Menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya . Sial. Sial. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Baek, kau tak apa?". Luhan berbisik dengan tangan yang sibuk mencatat. Walau begitu, dia masih bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang menunduk meskipun samar.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. J-jangan khawatir...". Baekhyun buru-buru membuka buku catatannya. Mencoba menenggelamkan diri dengan kesibukan yang ia buat.

Luhan mendengus geli. "Kau terlihat seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, Baek". Ucap Luhan. Kali ini dia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"A-apa?...Jangan bercanda kau, rusa cina". Desis Baekhyun tak terima. Hell. Masa iya dia yang tampan ini jatuh cinta kepada pria kelebihan protein seperti Park Chanyeol. Maaf saja.

"Gelagatmu aneh beberapa hari ini, tahu".

"Memang salah, ya?". Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar.

"Ayolah. Kau ini berubah ".

"Positif atau negatif?".

"Well, bisa keduanya. Tergantung kepada orang yang melihat dan seberapa dia mengenalmu". Luhan menggedikan bahunya.

"Sialan, kau".

Mereka terus berdebat sampai tidak sadar dengan keributan yang diciptakan ditengah pelajaran. Jangan harap guru yang sedang menerangkan itu menegur keduanya. Disamping karena tak berani , kedua murid itu adalah si kembar jenius di sekolah. Jadi, meskipun tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan guru, mereka bisa memperoleh nilai besar dengan mudah. Intinya mereka diberi kebebasan disekolah dengan catatan nilai mereka harus cerah seperti mentari.

Chanyeol kini bergantian mengamati Baekhyun dari belakang. Dia tersenyum tulus. Menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan. Targetnya kali ini sangatlah menarik. Menarik sekali malahan. Target yang selalu membuat hidup Chanyeol kembali berwarna seperti tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

 **Perpustakaan**

Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya diatas meja di tengah perpustakaan yang senggang. Seluruh wajahnya tertutup sempurna oleh buku yang ia ambil dengan asal. Niatnya sih mau mengusir kegalauan dengan membaca buku tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah rasa bosan. Membuatnya ingin segera mati saja. Dan , demi tuhan, Baekhyun butuh dihibur sekarang. Tapi, orang yang Baekhyun harapkan akan menghiburnya (Read Luhan) malah melenggang pergi dengan ketua kelas untuk mengurusi keperluan festival nanti.

"Festival, ya...". Baekhyun bergumam. Dia baru ingat, dua minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan festival tahunan sebelum merayakan natal eve. Artinya, sebelum berlibur selama empat hari, mereka akan disibukan oleh ujian dan persiapan festival sekolah yang terkenal seantero Korea.

Otak Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap yang tebal. Ia menjedukan kepalanya ke meja setelah menyingkirkan buku cetak bercover putih dari wajah. Baekhyun tak memperdulikan pandangan aneh yang menghujaninya kini. Toh disini tidak terlalu banyak yang memperhatikan. Maksudnya , Baekhyun tidak perlu menahan malu dihadapan banyak orang karena kegalauannya ini.

Baekhyun bukan galau karena Chanyeol,melainkan galau karena mendapati wali kelasnya yang tiba-tiba digantikan oleh guru baru. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak peduli. Tapi...

"Ah! Kenapa harus Jonghyun hyeong...". Baekhyun menghentikan acara menjedukan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya senang mendapati sepupunya menjadi wali kelas. Hanya saja, menilik sifat Jonghyun yang sangat maniak dengan permainan piano yang dibawakan Baekhyun, membuat si surai abu-abu merinding disko. Dia ingat kejadian mengerikan dua hari yang lalu, saat ia mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Lee. Dengan mata yang berkobar, Jonghyun menyuruhnya bermain piano. Dia benar-benar memaksa Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu kewalahan. Bukannya membantu mencari solusi, Kris dan Luhan malah asyik menertawan dirinya. Sungguh. Kehidupan Baekhyun itu penuh ironi.

Pada akhirnya, pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Berkat kemenangnya, masalah lain muncul. Jonghyun si ahli Judo menjadi wali kelasnya dan menyuruh dia untuk bermain piano difestival. Jika Baekhyu menolak, maka jangan harap ia akan lulus tahun ini dari sekolah.

"Arghhh...menyebalkan". Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis kencang sekarang. Ayolah, ia sudah lama tak bermain piano. Malahan jarinya selalu bergetar ketika hendak memencet tuts piano.

"Masa aku harus mengorbankan satu tahun lagi hanya karena tidak bermain piano". Baekhyun menopang dagunya.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mempertimbangkan keputusan yang akan ia pilih hingga tidak menyadari sesosok pemuda tinggi kini telah duduk manis disampingnya.

"Sebegitu tertekannya kah kau atas permintaan Jonghyun saenim tadi?".

Suara berat seperti Ahjussi mesum menghampiri indra pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Kau...". Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Yo! Tuan Stalker...". Chanyeol menyapa dengan akrab meski mendapat penolakan dari tatapan mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot lagi. Jadi, kegiatan menguntit Chanyeol beberapa hari terakhir ini adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol tidak suka. Kalau memang sudah tahu kenapa si Chanyeol tidak bilang sejak tadi. Jadikan Baekhyun tak usah repot-repot berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol seperti penguntit dan menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga demi kegiatannya menegakan kebenaran itu. Oke Baekhyun hanya mencari sebuah alasan agar ia tidak terlalu malu di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Cih!...Mau apa kau kemari?". Baekhyun berkata jutek. Ia membuka buku yang sebelumnya ia jadikan sebagai penutup wajah. Bakhyun baru sadar dengan buku yang diambilnya. Buku tentang ilmu kedokteran. Sesungguhnya ia malas untuk membaca buku itu, hanya saja ia lebih malas lagi ketika harus menanggapi Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ke perpustakaan?. Aku kan juga berhak kesini". Jawab Chanyeol yang kini mulai membuka buku yang dibawanya.

"Maksudku kenapa kau duduk di dekatku? . Tempat kosong masih banyak Park Chanyeol bodoh!". Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya tanpa menganggu ketentraman perpustakaan. Alih-alih diam tidak menanggapi, Baekhyun malah meladeni orang yang dicurigainya ini sangat berbahaya.

"Kau akan mengambil keputusan apa sekarang?". Chanyeol tak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ia malah merubah arah obrolan mereka dengan topik yang sedang Baekhyun hindari. Festival dan piano.

Baekhyun suka bermain piano. Tapi, semenjak ia siuman dari koma, Baekhyun menghindari piano dan musik klasik. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencegah dia untuk bermain. Jika jemari Baekhyun menekan tuts piano, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kepalanya pusing. Dadanya sangat sakit. Tangannya pun bergetar hebat. Dia seperti tengah memaksakan diri untuk mengingat sebagian memorinya yang menghilang akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami tiga tahun lalu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut sebagian besar memorinya.

"Aku akan menolak". Jawab Baekhyun .

"Kenapa?". Chanyeol melirik.

"Aku sudah tidak bermain piano lagi". Baekhyun berkata tanpa ekspresi.

"Permainan pianomu itu sangat bagus. Sayang jika tidak ditunjukan kepada orang-orang tentang bakatmu itu".

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Memeperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dari samping dengan dahi yang berkerut. Setahu Baekhyun, selama ia mengenal Chanyeol, dia belum pernah sekalipun mempertontonkan keahliannya memainkan piano.

"Bagaimana kau tahu permainanku jika kau saja tidak pernah melihatku menyentuh piano?. Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah kenal?". Baekhyun memicing curiga.

"Kau lupa dengan titlemu sebagai pianis kecil dahulu?. Kau lupa dengan penghargaan yang kau peroleh?". Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun.

"Well,aku ingat. Karena penghargaan itu terpampang jelas diruang keluarga. Sepertinya kau suka melihat acara-acara klasik seperti itu, ya".

"Ya begitulah. Bukankah sudah menjadi kebiasaan bangsawan seperti kita menikmati hal yang berbau klasik dan elegan. Malahan akan terlihat aneh jika orang seperti kita sama sekali tak tahu dengan hal-hal yang demikian. Kita ini adalah orang kaya dengan didikan bangsawan". Chanyeol kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kau benar". Baekhyun meringis.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan Chanyeol ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Chanyeol juga tak seburuk yang ia kira. Mungkin Baekhyun harus mulai bersikap baik dengan pemuda disampingnya. Masalah orang yang ia lihat dibank, mungkin saja itu bukan Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun juga tak terlalu jelas melihat wajah orang itu disebabkan pencahayaan yang minim.

Baekhyun benar-benar remaja yang labil kawan.

"Oh, Guard or Killer?". Baekhyun keceplosan ketika tak sengaja melihat judul buku yang tengah Chanyeol baca.

"Kau mengingatnya tuan stalker?". Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dengan manik yang masih terpaku pada bacaan.

"Hish berhentilah memanggilku tuan stalker. Suruh siapa kau begitu mencurigakan di awal. Tapi serius, kau suka dengan bacaan yang seperti itu?". Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

Pernyataan yang mengungkapkan Baekhyun itu tak terduga bukanlah mitos. Ini sudah terbukti kebenarannya.

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya saja tokoh utama dalam cerita ini sangat mahir memainkan piano. Aku suka saja membaca novel dengan tokoh utama seorang pianis". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Kau aneh sekali tuan Park...". Ungkap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Tangan besarnya reflek mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun terpaku, tubuhnya menegang. Ia kenal dengan sentuhan ini. Hati kecilnya menjerit.

Chanyeol yang sadar akan tindakannya barusan segera memohon maaf. Sungguh dia hanya reflek mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Dia juga tidak menduga akan melakukan skinship seperti tadi.

"Cobalah untuk memikirkan tawaran bermain di festival nanti, Baekhyun".

"...Akan kupikirkan lagi...".

========Snipper Code======

Minggu yang cerah dikediaman Byun terusik oleh teriakan dari pemuda bersurai hitam keabuan yang memanggil ibunya dari lantai dua.

"EOMAAA...KAU TAHU DIMANA BUKU INSTRUMENTAL PIANOKU?". Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri ibunya yang tengah sibuk membaca majalah di depan televisi.

"Baekhyun sayang...ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berteriak...kasihan ayahmu yang baru saja istirahat, nak". Nyonya Byun menutup majalah modenya. Kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera duduk disampingnya sesaat setelah tubuh Baekhyun sampai dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin bermain piano lagi?. Bukankah sudah eomma bilang untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri ...". Nyonya Byun mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Hanya untuk festival. Well, aku akan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Jadi, dimana eomma meletakan semua buku ku?". Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan ibunya dengan halus. Ia sudah besar sekarang. Ia bukan anak kecil yang suka dimanja.

"Tapi eomma khawatir, Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika kau sampai pingsan seperti tempo hari?. Kau ingin membuat eomma dan appamu menjadi khawatir?".

"Bukannya seperti itu eomma. Hanya..."

"Cukup Baekhyun. Kau harus menuruti perkataan eomma kali ini!". Nyonya Byun menggentak putranya untuk kali pertama, wajahnya yang semenjak tadi ia tahan agar tidak kelihatan marah kini sia-sia. Satu fakta yang belum Bakhyun ketahu. Eommanya benci melihat dirinya bermain piano.

"Kenapa, eomma?". Baekhyun menatap ibunya. Dia butuh penjelasan yang logis.

"Sudah eomma katakan. Eomma itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu". Nyonya Byun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena bermain piano eomma...Bukankah sebuah kemajuan jika nantinya memoriku akan kembali".

"TIDAK".

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi Baekhyun...". Nyonya Byun menatap putranya penuh harap.

Baekhyun berdiri. Eommanya memang selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut ingatannya. Memang salah jika Baekhyun ingin memori yang hilang itu kembali?.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri...". Baekhyun meninggalkan eommanya yang mulai gelisah.

"Baekhyun...eomma tidak mau kau meninggalkan rumah ini".

.

.

.

"Apakah tuan yakin tidak ingin saya bantu?".

"Iya. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri...".

Setelah sang pelayan meninggalkan Baekhyun, barulah pemuda itu mencari apa yang tengah ia ingin temukan. Untung saja ia mempunyai seorang pelayan yang bisa dibilang cerdas . Dan lagi, kenapa ia tidak kepikiran tentang gudang. Ah sungguh bodoh.

Baekhyun menyusuri tumpukan rak yang paling ujung terlebih dahulu . Tidak terlalu sulit sih untuk mencari nya, karena setiap kardus yang ada disana telah diberi nama. Jadi, ia hanya tinggal mencari nama benda yang dicari. Untuk ukuran gudang, tempat ini lebih mirip seperti tempat sebuah penyimpanan stok barang di mini market. Tidak ada debu, Sarang laba-laba, ataupun segelintir ungkapan tak bersih lain yang selalu menyelimuti gudang. Baekhyun sedikit terharu melihat gudangnya yang bersih dan terawat.

Rak pertama tidak ada. Rak kedua juga. Rak ketiga...

' **Instrumental Piano** ' .

Baekhyun mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Kardus berukuran sedang segera ia angkat dari tempat. Untung saja kardus ini tidak berada dideretan tertinggi rak. Jadi, ia tak perlu repot-repot mengambil tangga yang sudah dipastikan sangat berat.

"Yosh! Selanjutnya aku akan memilih instrumen yang akan kumainkan...". Baekhyun sedikit mengintip kedalam kardus dengan kaki yang mulai berjalan mengarah keluar.

'bruuk' . Oke. Berkat kecerobohannya sendiri Baekhyun kini jatuh tersungkur dilantai gudang yang terbentuk oleh lantai marmer . Jika ia tak memiliki refleks yang bagus sudah dipatikan wajahnya akan mengalami cidera.

Kardus yang tadi ia bawa tepental kedepan dengan isi yang berceceran keluar.

"Sial...tadi aku menendang apa...". Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya . Tangannya mengusap kedua lutut yang terasa perih. Baekhyun meringis ketika mendapati lututnya lecet. Mungkin ini karma karena ia sempat membangkang kepada ibunya. Baekhyun menyesal.

Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kardus yang ia tendang.

Nasib kardus yang ia sandung juga tak berbeda jauh dengan yang ia bawa. Isinya berceceran. Hanya saja, ada sebuah barang dari kardus itu yang membuatnya penasaran. Sebuah kotak harta karun kecil yang terbuat dari beludru hitam dengan nama ' **FIRTS ID** ' di depannya.

Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu. Lalu membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat.

=======Snipper Code=====

Luhan tengah menikmati makan malamnya ketika mendadak sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal memanggilnya. Dengan wajah yang berkerut karena heran, Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo...".

"Ninth...pergilah kedai kopi tempat kau pertama kali menerima pekerjaan ini sekarang...".

Luhan tahu dengan siapa kini ia berbicara. Suara ini tidak berubah.

"Aku akan kesana segera...Master B...".

 **T B C AE DIKIT :v  
**

* * *

 **Giman gimana? udah pada ngerti kan siapa-siapa aja orang yang bergabung dipasukan elit? :v wahahahaha...oh iya semoga di chap ini kalian merasa bingung plus penasaran...soalnya saya juga bikinnya dengan perasaan bingung :,v ...Hueeee abis ngeliat anime yang judulnya shigatsu wa kimi no uso :3 sedih bro ceritanya...chapter ini terinspirasi sama anime itu :v hohohohoho Baekhyun itu dulunya pianis :v eh ChanBaek momenna bertahan yea... ngehahahahaha...btw ceye lagi PDKT tuh . Oh iya buku Guard or Killer itu murni fiksi :,v jadi intinya kagak ada didunia nyata...**

 **Tebakan kalian tenang identitas Baekhyun itu bener kok ;) ... pada konek alhamdulillah T.T...**

 **SHINeexo**

Yepsss tebakan kamu bener XD Karena dia...ah sudahlah tunggu saja lanjutannya ;)

Makasih atas reviewnya :D

 **Sebut saja B**

wahhh sama..aku juga suka yang genre begitu XD ...hohoho masa? aku gak nyangka bisa serasa kaya detective conan :,v .

Iyaappss Baekhyun itu first...dan tebakan kamu tentang identitas yang lainnya bener semuah XD *peluk* ...Thirdbl siapa hayooo? liat aja chapter depan .. hahaha...

Makasih atas reviewnya :D

 **yousee**

Siiipppp ...ini udah lanjut semoga kamu suka :D dan maksih atas reviewnya :D

 **Guest**

Hahahaha seneng deh ada yang suka sama FF abalku ini...aku masih belum bisa bikin FF bagus lah T.T tapi kalo kata kamu bagus...aku sangat berterima kasih *bow

Tebakan kamu bener hehehe XD

Baekhyun bukan snipper...dia...ah lihat saja nanti...

yang jelas sekarang belum saatnya Baekhyun pegang senjata *plak :v

Makasih atas reviewnya... :D

* * *

 **Btw maafkan saya jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran...untuk sang pembaca gelap..makasih juga udah nyempetin baca ... XD  
**

 **sampai jumpa di next chap :* .**

 **oh iya jangan lupa reviewlah...sekali aja juga gak papa..tapi bagusnya berkali-kali sih :v *plak*..oke byeee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SNIPPER CODE**

 **Desclaimer:  
** Exo itu milik tuhan yang dijaga sama ortu mereka dan didebutkan sama SM :v. Author hanya minjam nama saja beib :3. Cerita milik saya murni sekali.

 **CAST:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

 **Genre:** Mysteri, romance, action, and little bit of comedy

 **Rating: T++**

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek, and other official exo couple

N/B: jalan cerita terinspirasi sama all anime yang pernah daku tonton :v

 **Aviance Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 (LAGU)**

Baekhyun mendesah. Tangannya terulur kedepan untuk menegakan kembali buku instrumental yang seharian ini ia pelajari. Ini sungguh sulit. Dia sama sekali tidak memperkirakannya. Byun Baekhyun mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri.

"Chopin Ballade no.1 in G minor op.23". Baekhyun membaca judul salah satu instrumen dengan suara malas.

Meja belajarnya terlihat masih rapih. Tidak ada satupun buku pelajaran dari sekolah yang membuka . Baekhyun melupakan kegiatan belajar wajibnya hanya karena sebuah tuntutan.

Tubuh Baekhyun perlahan merosot kedepan masih dengan posisi kedua tangan yang menyanggah buku instrumental lusuh miliknya.

"Aish...apa benar aku dulu adalah seorang pianis handal?. Seingat ku, aku tak pernah ikut dalam kontes piano apapun...dulu aku disibukan oleh...". Baekhyun tak melanjutkan.

Alis Baekhyun seketika mengerut. Aneh. Ini sangatlah aneh. Sungguh. Dia tak pernah merasakan ikut kontes piano apapun. Baekhyun sangat yakin. Tapi...piala, medali bahkan piagam yang terpajang bukanlah merupakan sebuah kebohongan.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah mengikuti kontes piano, lalu apa maksud dari semua penghargaan disana?. Dan...dan...memang apa yang aku lakukan dulu?...akh...". Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya. Menjatuhkan buku bercover putih gading begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

"Makan malam telah siap!". Teriak seorang remaja berkulit putih dari ujung ruang makan. Mengintrupsi kedua lelaki di depan televisi yang tengah asyik beradu dalam play station.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek. Aku belum mengalahkan, hyeong". Sahut remaja berambut coklat dengan fokus mata kearah layar.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Yeol. Calon master ini tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk dikalahkan". Pemuda tampan disampingnya menanggapi.

Mereka terlarut dalam permainan. Mengabaikan ajakan dari remaja yang sudah susah payah memasak hidangan makan malam.

"Rasakan saja pembalasanku...". Sang remaja memandang kedua orang itu kesal. Ia lantas berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menyetel musik klasik kesukannya sekaligus mengambil 'kesayangannya' dari dalam laci tepat dibawah alat pemutar lagu yang sudah lawas.

Lagu klasik yang ia putar mulai mengalun indah. Memecah kebisingan akibat suara play station di ruang keluarga.

Baekhyun mengisi pistolnya dengan satu buah peluru. Ia kembali keruang keluarga untuk melihat kedua orang terkasihnya. Ah...agaknya mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan musik yang telah diputar oleh Baekhyun. Melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh membuat seringaian khas Baekhyun keluar. Dengan apron yang masih ia kenakan, ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang masih saja tidak menyadari aura hitam pekat disekeliling si remaja manis yang kini sudah berdiri dibalik sofa.

"Hyeong...Baek memutar lagu klasik...'. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Melirik kearah pemuda berambut hitam dengan ketakutan.

"M-masa?. Kau salah dengar kali...ah-ahaha...". Ia memaksakan untuk tertawa. Menghalau setiap fikiran negatifnya sekaligus menenangkan Chanyeol yang sudah mandi keringat sejak mereka menyadari lagu klasik berputar.

"Hyeong...aku merasakan hawa tidak enak dari arah belakang". Chanyeol kembali berkata dengan suara tercekat.

"Diamlah, bodoh. Aku juga merasakannya...". Bisik pemuda bersurai hitam legam.

Baekhyun menatap keduanya sinis dari belakang. Dan tanpa ragu iapun menembakan selongsong peluru tepat kearah televisi yang menyala. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi meski apron bercorak kupu-kupu menghias.

'Baekhyun mengamuk!'. Jerit kedua sosok yang telah membuat Baekhyun jengkel setengah mati.

"Hyeong, kau laparkan?. Ayo makan...". Chanyeol bangkit.

"I-iya...".

========sniper code==========

Baekhyun menghadap Jonghyun malam itu juga. Dengan nafas yang memburu, ia melempar buku instrumental pianonya kemeja kerja sang kakak sepupu. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas sofa yang berjarak cukup jauh dari sana.

Ya. Setelah adegan pusing kambuhnya dan tak menemukan setitik pencerahan, Baekhyun menyerah. Dia lebih baik mengulang setahun lagi daripada membunuh dirinya sendiri. Oh sekarang dia sangat menyesal telah menentang ibunya.

Baekhyun melesat menuju kediaman keluarga Lee untuk menarik perkataannya tempo hari. Toh masih belum terlambat untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Ow ow ow...Ada apa ini, hmm?. Kelihatannya seseorang sudah menyerah dalam satu hari...". Jonghyun segera mendekati Baekhyun dengan buku Instrumental piano ditangan kanan. Lelaki itu mengamati sampul depannya dengan seulas senyum yang menghias.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat buku ini...". Ucapnya ketika ia sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun. Jonghyun memandang buku digenggamannya rindu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan reaksi Jonghyun dengan seksama. Dipandangya heran pria berwajah sempurna itu. Untuk ukuran orang semacam Lee Jonghyun, Baekhyun sangat meragukan jika pria itu mudah tersentuh hanya karena urusan sepele seperti buku usang pemberiannya dahulu. Memang apa yang menyebabkan dia sampai menunjukan wajah lemahnya seperti ini. Baekhyun terlalu bingung.

"Hyeong, aku tahu buku ini adalah pemberianmu saat aku ultah yang ke delapan. Serius deh... Aku tak yakin memori itu sebegitu menyedihkannya...". Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Eh...?". Jonghyun langsung menoleh.

"Jangan 'eh' saja...". Dengus yang lebih muda sembari memajukan bibirnya.

Jonghyun merasa malu karena ketahuan melakukan hal diluar kehendak dirinya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung lalu meletakan benda dengan cover putih gading diatas meja.

Matanya kembali kepada sang adik sepupu.

"Jangan mainkan yang ada dibuku ini...Hyeong tahu kau belum terlalu siap karena masih ada sedikit trauma...Menyerah seperti ini membuat hyeong meragukan gendermu sebagai seorang lelaki".

Perempatan siku muncul dipelipis Baekhyun. Oh, kakaknya sudah kembali kedalam mode menyebalkan. Tuhan tolong sembuhkan sepupu tersayang tapi bohong, milik Byun Baekhyun ini. Ampunilah dosanya yang selalu melecehkan gender dirinya ini. Baekhyun merancau di dalam hati.

Jonghyun merasa menang. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Tapi...masalahnya, jariku terus bergetar ketika akan menekan tuts piano,hyeong...".

"Kalau masalah itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan solusinya. Karena perasaan yang kau keluarkan ketika hendak bermain piano ada disini". Jonghyun menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya.

Baekhyun kebingungan. "Hyeong, jangan mengelak...tinggal bilang saja kau tidak tahu caranya. Jangan sok keren". Mata Baekhyun berkilat tak suka. Oh tuhan, sepupunya mulai bertingkah sok keren pula. Hati Baekhyun menjerit.

"Aku tidak bertingkah sok keren...Yang kuucapkan itu serius. Dengar ya Baekhyun...". Jonghyun menatap intens adik sepupunya. "Nada yang indah tercipta karena permainan rasa dari si pemain musik...perasaan yang menuntun alunan melodi mengalun indah . Perasaan yang mendorong seserorang untuk bermain dengan indah itu berasal dari hati...bagus tidaknya permainanmu tergantung pada ini...". Jonghyun menunjuk dada Baekhyun. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus menemukan alasan hatimu sendiri (Kim Baekhyun)".

"Alasan?...". Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Masih kurang paham.

"Cari tahu sendiri saja bocah...". Jonghyun melempar buku instrumentalnya kewajah Baekhyun.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menghajar Lee Jonghyun nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kita satu sekolahan". Chanyeol mengelus dagu dengan tangan kanan. Ia menatap lekat rekan kerja yang ternyata merupakan teman satu sekolahnya. Dunia memang sempit. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa oang itu adalah sahabat dekat first.

"Second, kau terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum ". Ucap sakarstik pemuda tan disampingnya. "Kau terlihat ingin memperkosanya ". Celetuk dia lagi.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam. Menatap pemuda itu dengan dingin dan membunuh. Jika sudah ditatap begini, tidak ada lagi yang berani memprovokasi seorang Park Chanyeol. Pengecualian untuk first. Karena nyatanya, dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menandingi Chanyeol dalam mengancam. Setidaknya orang itu tidak disini, meski tak menampik bahwa ia merindukan first.

"Upps..Maaf...leader". Pemuda tadi mengangkat tangannya. Dia menyerah untuk kali ini.

"Leader kita first tahu. Dia hanya wakil saja". Seseorang yang duduk dihadapan pemuda jahil itu membuka suara. Wajahnya sangat serius. Menandakan ia tidak setuju dengan perkataan rekan kerjanya barusan.

Hening. Topik yang menyinggung masalah terdahulu.

"Geez...Aku hanya bercanda". Pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah merubah wajah seriusnya menjadi lebih santai tatkala menyadari atmosfer berubah.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu, fifth". Sahut sang ID keenam.

"Mianhae...". Ujar fifth penuh penyesalan meski wajah santainya tidak terlihat demikian.

"Ini bukan masalah yang dapat dibuat candaan". Sixth berkata. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bocah ini bukannya malah yang paling sering memicu pertikaian dengan melibatkan masalah tersebut dengan third.

"Oke...Aku mengaku bersalah...cih, kau sama kakunya dengan third". Fifth meminum kopinya dengan wajah kesal.

Ninth menghela nafas melihat kelakuan rekan kerjanya. Mereka lebih heboh dari yang ia duga.

Kemudian, suara dari sang pemimpin terdengar.

"Astaga...kalian berbeda sekali ketika sedang di chat room". Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka memang sangat lihai dalam menutupi rasa kehilangan itu, berbeda dengan dirinya. Ah, Chanyeol terkadang merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak mempermasalahkan berdebatan tadi.

"Jaa...sembari menunggu dewan master, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan identitas kita terlebih dahulu...well, walaupun beberapa dari kita sudah saling mengenal". Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. ID ku fith". Singkat.

"Namaku Kim Jong In, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Aku tidak sekolah. Karena itu terlalu membosankan, jadi aku bekerja sebagai instruktur di akademi kepolisian hahahaha lucu juga karena mereka menerimaku bekerja disana dan...".

Alis Chanyeol berkedut.

" **SIXTH** ". Panggilnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku Kim Jong In dengan ID sixth. Salam kenal". Ia duduk dengan tegang karena aura hitam yang mulai menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Benar-benar mengerikan. Pernah sekali ia mengabaikan aura hitam Chanyeol . Ketika itu terjadi, ia harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena mimisan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dia kapok. Sungguh.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. IDku ninth. Senang bisa bertemu kalian secara langsung". Luhan tidak bohong dengan perkatannya barusan. Ia sangat senang karena sekarang bisa tahu identitas dari rekannya meski tidak semua. Keinginan untuk membobol database organisasi jadi lenyap begitu saja. Luhan tersenyum.

Dan ia tidak menyadari tatapan kagum pemuda disampingnya.

"Park Chanyeol, pemimpin sementara dari Skuad elit". Chanyeol mengakhiri sesi perkenalan. Mereka pun berlanjut dengan berbincang sedikit mengenai masing-masing pribadi untuk mendekatkan diri. Team work sangatlah dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan misi mereka. Semakin kau mengerti pribadi rekan kerjamu, semakin tinggi kerja sama yang akan terjalin.

"Yeorobun! ...".

Keempatnya serentak menoleh kearah pintu masuk cafe.

Disana berdiri seorang pemuda bermata bulat dengan tas selempangnya tengah melambai dengan ceria. Ketiga dari mereka melambai balik, kecuali Luhan yang kebingungan.

Luhan tidak tahu kalau skuadnya memiliki member seceria itu. Yang terlihat ceria hanya fifth dan sixth saja. Itupun bukan termasuk kedalam kategori ceria, lebih cendurung kejahil mungkin. Meskipun hanya di chat room, Luhan setidaknya bisa menebak karakter dari timnya yang terkesan serius. Mungkinkah salah satu dewan master . Luhan berspekulasi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu. Ada member baru disini". Chanyeol berkata pada pemuda ceria tadi tepat ketika ia telah sampai dihadapan meja yang ditempati Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, seorang penulis novel...".

"...Novel Boys X Boys". Timpal Kai mengintrupsi tanpa dosa. Membuat Do Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya.

"Ya! Diamlah bodoh...Daripada kerjaanmu yang seperti pengkhianat itu. Masih mending seorang penulis best seller seperti aku". Kyungsoo menyalak.

"Setidaknya pekerjaan yang aku lakoni masih keren". Kai tidak mau kalah.

"Kau membuat ES(1) tambah kuat tahu...". Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Tapi karena itu aku bisa mendapat informasi tanpa dicurigai tahu". Kai membalas.

Mereka saling menggeram dan beradu tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Tidak memperdulikan pengunjung yang mulai tertarik dengan keributan dadakan itu.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Sehun sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Mereka memang sering seperti ini, Lu...".

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih asyik bermain kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Sehun cukup menjelaskan konflik ini kepada Luhan yang kebingungan setengah mati.

=====snipper code=======

"Bermain dengan hati, ya...". Baekhyun mengelus dengan lembut tuts piano diruang musiknya. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu untuk tidur. Tapi, Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan perkataan sepupunya mengenai permainan dengan hati belum ada sedikitpun rasa kantuk. Ia penasaran. Sangat. Rasa penasaran itu yang membuatnya kini terduduk disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yang cukup luas. Ia duduk didepan grand piano berwarna hitam .

"Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan hati...karena ini masih terlalu asing untuk ku".

"...Tapi, akan kucoba...". Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk menemukan alasan agar ia bisa bermain dengan hati. Agar ia tak menyakiti pikirannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Baek...Mau kemana lagi sekarang?. Ini sudah sore...harusnya kita langsung pulang untuk berlatih". Ia menarik tangan bocah berambut coklat didepannya dengan wajah memohon. Bukanlah pertama kali si rambut coklat berlaku seenaknya sendiri. Hukuman yang selalu diterimanya juga tidak membuat bocah berumur sembilan tahun merasa takut atau menyesal. Hanya saja, Chanyeol yang bertugas sebagai partenrnya merasa dirugikan atas sikap si surai coklat. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah ikut kedalam masalah partnernya. Tapi, ia tetap terkena hukuman yang sama. Tidak adil.

"Heol...Chanyeol, kita tidak akan mungkin bisa menikmati hal semacam ini dengan tenang nanti. Kita ini calon incaran polisi loh...".

Alasan yang sering digunakan untuk menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol. Kalau sudah begini, ia biasanya akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dan keesokan paginya tahu-tahu sudah mendapat sanksi dari mentornya di tidak pernah sekalipun termakan oleh omongan partenrnya. Akan tetapi, mungkin ada baiknya juga mengikuti Baekhyun. Toh jika ia dihukum,kali ini murni karena kesalahan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Mungkin untuk satu kali ini.

"Haaah. Baiklah...sekarang aku ikut denganmu". Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh?! Yang benar?..." Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya senang. Chanyeol mengangguk."Untuk kali ini saja". Lanjutnya.

"...Yosh, kajja Yeollie...". Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol tanpa permisi. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa masuk kedalam sekolah lain?. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?". Chanyeol bertanya. Matanya menatap punggung Baekhyun . Ia masih ditarik oleh si surai coklat.

"Aku sudah minta izin kepada penjaga gerbang...Aku bilang ingin menemui kakaku disini. Hahaha mereka tidak tahu saja kalau kakak ku anak SMA bukan anak SD".

Ah pantas saja tadi Baekhyun masuk kedalam pos penjaga sebelum memasuki gedung sekolah. Dia memang sangat cerdik. Tak heran jika para mentor menyukainya disamping sifat nakal yang ia miliki.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar alunan piano yang sangat indah. Nadanya sedih dengan tempo yang teratur. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Memejamkan mata untuk menikmati melodi indah ini. Dikepalanya ia seperti melihat partitur partitur dari melodi ini. Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Baek?...kenapa berhenti?". Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Yeollie, aku tidak menyesal telah datang kesekolah ini. Mereka pasti memiliki seorang pianis yang hebat".

Chanyeol diam. Ia menajamkan indra pendengarnya. Ah, benar suara ini adalah piano. Mengalun dengan lembut dan sangat indah. Chanyeol juga tidak menyesal telah melanggar jadwal kegiatan mereka.

"Ayo kita lihat siapa orang itu...". Baekhyun berlari menyusuri koridor panjang untuk menemukan sosok pianis yang dengan hebatnya memainkan piano.

"Chakaman, Baek...". Chanyeol mengejar dibelakang.

Baekhyun telah sampai didepan ruang musik. Alunan piano masih terdengar meskipun sedikit lagi akan selesai. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Baekhyun membuka pintu yang menghalanginya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kaget ketika ia tersadar jarinya telah menari dengan lihai diatas piano. Partitur musik dibayangnnya telah ia mainkan tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Membayangkan kenangan indah yang tak diingat sama sekali ternyata berhasil. Baekhyun bisa menguasainya.

 _"Kenangan yang hanya bisa dirasakan ...kenangan hangat ketika aku mendengarnya"_. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _"Aku bisa...aku bisa bermain dari hati"_.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, kedua orangtuanya telah berdiri disisi pintu ruang musik. Melihat permainan yang sudah sangat lama tak mereka dengar.

"Dia memainkannya...Apakah ingatan itu telah kembali?". Nyonya Byun membuka suaranya. Ia bergetar. Matanya mulai terasa perih. Sang suami merangkul bahu istrinya. Menenangkan hati yang sedang gundah itu.

"Dia tidak akan pergi. Tidak semudah itu, sayang". Sahut Tuan Byun.

"River Flows In You. Memang seperti Baekhyun kita". Nyonya Byun meneggelamkan wajahnya kedada sang suami. Air matanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Antara cemas dan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo...Hyeong kami sudah berkumpul".

" _Datanglah ke ruang bawah tanah cafe"._

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. Saat pertama kali kesini saja ia tidak diizinkan untuk memasuki cafe. Apalagi dia meminta untuk masuk kedalam base bawah tanah begitu saja.

" _Kau ihat pintu staff di dekat kasir?"._

Chanyeol mencarinya.

"Iya. Aku lihat...".

 _"Masuk saja kesana . Ketika ditanya jawab dengan kode oprasi..."._

"Baikalah. Aku mengerti". Oh seperti itu. Chanyeol mengerti.

Chanyeol mengantongi ponselnya. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi...Pertemuannya ada dibase bawah cafe...". Chanyeol mengambil jaket merah marun yang tersampir dikepala bangku. Ia memimpin komando .

Luhan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun dipaling belakang. Didepannya Kyungsoo dan Kai yang terlihat tengah bertikai dalam skala kecil, lalu Chanyeol dengan wajah serius memimpin didepan. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ini adalah misi pertama yang melibatkan dirinya ikut secara fisik keseluruhan.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi Chanyeol berkata tentang base bawah cafe, ya. Mungkinkah cafe ini adalah markas pusat organisasi Black Phantom?. Tapi, bukankah letaknya tidak strategis jika dijadikan sebagai markas pusat. Jika polisi tahu, mereka akan sangat dengan mudahnya menggeledah cafe ini.

Luhan sibuk berpikir. Sadar-sadar ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu bertuliskan ruang staff. Disampingnya Chanyeol berdiri dan siap membuka pintu tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?". Tanya salah satu staff yang terlihat ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu. Cafe yang sedang sangat ramai menguntungkan pergerakan mereka.

"Kode silver satu...". Chanyeol sedikit berkata. si staff wanita membulatkan matanya.

"Kode konfirmasi?". wanita bertubuh semampai mendekati Chanyeol. Matanya menilai setiap pasang kepala disekitar si pemimpin skuad dengan dingin.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar kode konfirmasi yang biasanya akan disebutkan oleh first ketika mereka sedang menghadapi misi yang sangat besar hingga melibatkan organisasi lain.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dari belakang. "Santai saja, leader...".  
Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"River flows in you 001".

* * *

 **TehBeCeh**

 **Hollaaa...wahh Aviance udah satu tahun ya gak update *plak ...Mianhae aku gak update-update T.T soalnya pikiran mendadak kosong belum lagi kesayangan aku disita (read laptop) T.T**

 **semoga chapter ini bisa mengurangi kekesalan kalian. Itupun kalo kalian emang kesel T.T...**

 **Glosarium**

 **1\. ES =** (Enemies Security)...maksudnya sih polisi ... XD mereka nyebut polisi sebagai musuh keamanan. Padahal mah mereka sendiri yang pantes disebut gitu *plak

 **Untuk chap next kayaknya bakal banyak glosarium deh u.u...**

* * *

 **Review Replay**

 **SHINeexo**

Ahahahaha...penasaran ya sama isi kotaknya ? XD saya juga penasaran sama isi kotaknya apa *plak

Bukan begitu kok XD ...lihat aja nanti...kenapa sampai Nyonya Byun ngelarang anaknya begitu . Beliau mah gak masalah kok kalo Baekhyun pegang senjata api lagi. Asalakan... wahhh tunggu aja kelanjutannya XD

Thanks for review

 **yousee**

Bakal nongol kok siapa sosok yang dianggep kakak oleh Chanyeol XD huahahahah...tunggu aja sebentar lagi ya kekekeke XD

Bingung dimananya? '-' ...coba bilang XD

Thanks for review

 **Guest**

Bukan...Baekhyun tugasnya bukan jadi snipper...dia mah ahli jarak dekat *plak...yang snipper itu si Ceyenya huahahahaha... XD ...ini tuh code codean yang ditinggali ceye buat si cabe/? heheheheh

yeol udah gak kuat lama-lama jauh sama Baekhyun nih hehehe XD

Bukan hyung kandungnya ceye loh ini tuh. cuman orang yg ceye anggap kakaknya... dia bukan kris ...dan dia... liat aja nanti ya hahaha...otak saia juga panas karena bingung u.u

Jjinja?...wah seneng banget deh klo beneran begitu  
Bener banget. Aku gak tega klo liat bekyun disiksa...sekali-kali lah dia begini kekeke... Gomawo bangat, beb ...

Maaf gak bisa fast update..nanti aku usahain T.T

Thanks for review

 **biezzle**

Iyaappsss...bekyun itu adalah first.. XD dan...kenapa bisa begitu?...Black Phantom punya banyak rahasia dibalik semua itu...jadi tunggu aja ya XD hahahahahah

semoga tambah penasaran *plak XD

Thanks for review

 **Yo! mind to rnr XD**

 **maaf ya kalau masih ada typo u.u**


End file.
